Inferno
by hawkflyer667
Summary: What happens directly after Castle in the Sky. Short, sweet, and just a bundle of nothing-fluff. :  PazuSheeta


**Short, sweet, and just a bundle of nothing-fluff. :]**

**

* * *

**

The sun broke over the clouds as the kite flitted through the open air. I reveled in the feeling of warmth seeping through my bones, the sun rejuvenating my tired body. Glancing back, I saw a small speck in the sky that was Laputa.

I honestly couldn't believe what had happened today. Everything happened so quickly that my mind couldn't keep up. The only thought in my mind was _'Save Sheeta,'_ I had scaled the side of a building, climbed pillars, explored a garden, and helped fight off an insane psychopath. Just thinking about it made my head throb in exhaustion. But I had a good reason for doing what I did, and I wouldn't regret it for the world.

I had found Laputa. My dream, the one driving force in my childhood, was accomplished. I was bigger, stronger, and smarter then I was a mere five days ago when this journey started. Finding Sheeta was a turning point in my life. Something about her made me ready to give up my life for her. I gripped the controls tighter as I thought what would come from that drive.

I _loved_ her. I would do anything for her. When I got to Laputa, hooked in the heat of the moment, fired up on adrenaline and the fact that I wasn't dead, I had scooped her up in a hug and danced with her. The feel of her skin on mine was like fire running though my veins. She was beautiful, and for some reason, she was with _me_. Me, a poor orphan from a mining village with no means to support himself. When we finally came to a stop, my face was inches from hers. I didn't understand the incredible urge to kiss her, only knew that it was there.

I stopped myself, just in time. I loved her, surely. But did she feel the same for me? I doubted it. I was her friend, her trusted companion. We couldn't go through what we went through together and not be friends. But did she think of me the way I thought of her?

And what of the promise I made to her? That we would go back to her hometown of Gondoa? I had been entirely truthful when I made that promise. I was ready to follow her to the ends of the earth. As long as I could get a message to the Boss back in Slagg Ravine, I was happy. Happy just being in her presence. But could she, _would she_, want me to hover and follow her? She was a princess; I was a miner's boy. It just couldn't work.

"Pazu?" I heard a small voice ask from behind me. I frantically wiped the tears making small trails in the dirt and blood on my face gone, before turning to her.

"Yeah, Sheeta?" Her beautiful face was flushed red, her now short hair framing her white features in waves of brown. Her gray eyes held mine transfixed. The urge to reach down, to kiss those tears off her cheeks was almost overwhelming, but I held myself in check….

Wait. Tears?

"Sheeta! Sheeta, what's wrong?" I gasped, deftly untying myself and letting go of the kite controls for a brief second to leap back and take her in a hug.

She clutched my vest, dirt and pieces of wood sticking to her yellow shirt and pink pants, sobbing into my shoulder. I took a chance and started rubbing my hands in smooth circles around her back, trying to comfort her. Her whole world was just torn apart, crying was understandable. However, seeing her cry was like an anvil to my chest. I couldn't have her sad. _I couldn't._

A few minutes later she pulled her face from my shirt, and looked me straight in the eyes. Her charcoal-colored orbs were filled with tears, and before I could think straight, I leaned over and kissed her.

Her body froze for a brief second, before, to my great surprise, melted into my embrace like butter. Slowly, physically unable to stop now, I pulled her closer to me; the feel of her body pressed to mine was like hugging a star.

Heat rushed through my body as instead of pushing me away she intertwined her hands in my hair, pulling my head closer to hers. Sheeta let out a small moan of pleasure and leaned closer to me. Every touch, every sensation was new ground to explore, but it was amazing.

Too soon, she pulled away from me, gasping. The tears were still on her face, but a dazzling smile was replacing the tender frown she was wearing before. She took a few deep breaths and snuggled next to me, folding her into the curves of my body.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong," she whispered, kissing my neck and my shoulder where the button of my shirt had come undone. Her small hand traced the top of my chest, leaving small flames behind. I shuddered at the sensation.

"Sheeta. I just wanted you to know I was wrong about something," I murmured, stroking her hair gently.

Quickly removing her hand from my chest, she pulled herself up from where she was cuddled against me so she could look at me better. Her gray eyes were worried.

"Yes?" she asked shakily.

I grabbed her hands in mine and stared at her.

"I was wrong when I said you didn't fall from heaven. You are _my_ angel," With that, I leaned over for another kiss.


End file.
